My Regret
by Kenigyu
Summary: Penyesalanku adalah membiarkanmu melepas genggaman milikku dan pergi begitu saja tanpa menjelaskan apapun. KookV/KookTae Jungkook/Taehyung BTS/GenderSwitch DLDR


Ada yang berbeda. Saat senyuman itu sudah berubah, tak secerah dan selembut yang biasa tampak diwajah manisnya.

Ada yang berubah. Tak ada lagi sapaan ramah dan celotehan penuh semangat yang terlontar dari bibirnya.

Ada yang aneh. Saat genggaman itu tak lagi sehangat biasanya dan terasa dingin.

Dan aku, baru tersadar bahwa aku tak bisa kembali ke masa itu. Dimasa kau masih dengan murah hatinya memberiku kesempatan.

Seandainya aku tau batasanku, seandainya aku tau kau telah berada diambang kesabaranmu, seandainya aku tidak bertahan dengan keegoisanku, mungkin saat ini aku masih bisa menggenggam erat jemari hangat milkmu.

Penyesalanku adalah membiarkanmu melepas genggaman milikku dan pergi begitu saja tanpa menjelaskan apapun.

 **My Regret**

Cast: Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung

Drama, Hurt/Comfort

Rated T

GenderSwitch, Typo, Alur ga jelas

By: KeniGyu

Cast milik Tuhan, Agensi dan orang tua mereka. Alur cerita milik saya, tertuang dari imajinasi level dewa.

 _Garis miring pertanda masa lalu atau hanya bayangan yang muncul dari imajinasi Jeon JK tentang kekasihnya -Kim TH-_

.

.

Happy reading

Sepasang mata sipit memandang sendu kerdus yang terisi barang-barang peninggalan seseorang yang sudah menemaninya dengan penuh kesabaran selama empat tahun terakhir. Barang-barang yang diterimanya setiap ulang tahunnya dan perayaan hari jadi mereka. Belah bibirnya mengeluarkan helaan napas dan memejamkan mata selama dua detik sebelum kembali membuka matanya dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar yang dihuninya.

Bayangan itu kembali. Bayangan dirinya bersama sosok itu yang tengah berbagi canda dan tawa diatas sofa panjang yang berhadapan langsung dengan televisi.

 _Bayangan itu nampak menunjukkan kebahagiaan, dimana sosok wanita tengah tertawa dengan lebar dan sang lelaki hanya tersenyum lebar._

Matanya kembali terpejam dan saat membuka mata, bayangan itu menghilang. Ia mendengus kasar dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Mencoba mengabaikan bayangan yang sempat muncul dalam pandangannya. Dirinya butuh air mineral, setidaknya untuk menyadarkannya dari bayang-bayang ingatan akan sosok yang sudah pergi dari hidupnya.

Setelah menenggak separuh air mineral dari botol, Jungkook berjalan menuju pintu utama kontrakannya. Tubuhnya terhenti sesaat tangannya membuka pintu.

Bayangan itu datang lagi. Bayangan sosok wanita yang tersenyum sumringah dan tengah sibuk menyisir rambut sebahunya dengan jemari ramping miliknya.

'' _Kook, lihat deh.. aku habis motong rambut loh~''_

Suara itu kembali terngiang digendang telinganya.

Terasa nyata dan menyakinkannya kalau wanita itu benar-benar ada didepannya. Tapi kepalanya menggeleng dan bayangan itu menghilang dari pandangannya.

Ia sungguh ingat hari dimana sosok wanita yang dicintainya -sampai detik- ini berdiri didepan pintu kontrakan setelah mengetuk pintu dengan penuh kesopanan. Ketika ia membukanya; mendapati sang kekasih berdiri dengan tersenyum lebar dan menunjuk rambut barunya. Ya, seingat Jungkook, kekasihnya memiliki rambut panjang sepunggung. Tetapi, yang Jungkook lakukan hanya menatapnya datar dan menyuruh sang kekasih masuk ke dalam kontrakan tanpa berkomentar mengenai gaya rambut wanitanya.

Ia kembali menghela napas dan memukul pelan kepala belakangnya, berharap kenangan hari itu menghilang dari kepalanya. Tungkainya kembali melangkah pasti keluar dari kontrakan miliknya. Dirinya terus berjalan melewati trotoar untuk menuju suatu tempat.

Kepalanya menoleh kearah kaca bening berukuran besar yang terpasang rapih didepan cafe. Memperhatikan orang-orang yang berada didalam cafe tersebut tanpa ada niat untuk masuk.

Matanya terpaku pada sepasang kekasih yang tengah memadu kasih. Terlihat sangat serasi dan saling melengkapi.

 _Keduanya tak segan mengumbar kemesraan dan saling menimpali ucapan lawan jenisnya. Sesekali wajah sang wanita memberengut tak terima dan hanya ditanggapi kekehan dari lelakinya._

Namun, setelah matanya berkedip sebentar, detik itu pula Jungkook sadar bahwa itu hanya bayangan dirinya bersama sang kekasih.

Kepalanya tertunduk dan kekehan meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya. Terdengar menyedihkan. Tidak ingin semakin terlarut akan kenangannya, lelaki bernama lengkap Jeon Jungkook memilih melanjutkan jalannya tanpa tentu arah. Karna kali ini, dirinya sungguh tidak tau harus pergi kemana.

Langkah kakinya terhenti ketika menyadari sudah berada di suatu tempat. Menatap datar tempat yang menjadi saksi bisu dirinya melakukan hal yang seharusnya tidak ia lakukan bersama orang lain. Dan bayangan itu muncul, seolah mengejeknya akan kesalahan yang telah dilakukannya.

 _Ditempat itu, Jungkook tengah berkencan dengan selingkuhannya. Ya, Jungkook berselingkuh dibelakang wanita yang sudah menemaninya selama 4 tahun terakhir. Alasannya sederhana, karna ia butuh sensasi baru dan bosan dengan kekasihnya. Ditempat itu, seusai berkencan Jungkook mengakhirinya dengan ciuman panjang dengan kekasih keduanya._

 _Yang tidak disadari oleh keduanya, ada sosok lain yang memperhatikan dengan pandangan terluka dan tersenyum miris. Sosok itu tak sengaja melewati tempat itu seusai pertemuannya bersama sahabat lama yang berkunjung ditempat tinggalnya. Tidak mau melihat kemesraan sepasang kekasih tersebut, sosok itu memilih untuk pergi dengan langkah santai._

Helaan napas keluar dari belah bibir tipis lelaki Jeon dengan kedua tangan terkepal kuat. Bayangan disana sudah menghilang beberapa detik lalu, namun ia sama sekali tidak bisa menghilangkan pikiran akan sosok itu. Sosok yang semakin dirindukannya dalam jangka waktu yang cukup panjang.

Kakinya melangkah menyusuri jalanan untuk menjauhi tempat tersebut. Menyeret tubuhnya entah kemana, ia tak memiliki tujuan. Sejak sosok itu memilih pergi, detik itu pula tujuan hidup Jungkook menguap begitu saja bagaikan embun pagi.

Langkah kakinya kembali terhenti kala dirinya menyadari tempatnya berdiri kini. Sebuah taman dengan pepohonan rindang mengelilingi taman. Disana Jungkook dapat melihat sepasang kekasih dengan raut wajah yang sangat berbanding.

.

 _Dimana dirinya memasang wajah datar dan tanpa minat, sedangkan wanita didepannya masih tetap tersenyum sembari memeluk kotak besar dikedua tangan kurusnya._

 _Harusnya Jungkook menyadari perubahan yang wanita itu miliki, perubahan yang mencolok dari tatapan serta senyuman yang tak sehangat biasanya. Tapi, lagi-lagi Jungkook terlalu malas untuk memperdulikannya._

 _Sampai kedua tangan itu terulur; menyerahkan sekotak besar yang dibawanya pada Jungkook -sang kekasih hati. Lagi, Jungkook hanya mengernyit tak paham dan hanya memandang datar kotak tersebut._

'' _Apa?'' Satu kata mewakili banyak pertanyaan yang muncul dibenaknya meluncur teramat santai dari bibirnya dan dengan terpaksa menerima kotak tersebut karna kasihan wanitanya terus mengulurkan benda berbentuk kubus tersebut._

 _Sang wanita masih tersenyum dan menghela napas, ''Kita akhiri saja sampai disini, aku rasa- cukup sampai disini, Kookie-ah'' Ucapnya begitu tenang dan membalas nada santai Jungkook dengan lebih santai._

 _Jungkook mendengus geli, ''Apa? Maksudmu kau ingin putus?''_

'' _Ya.'' Jawab Taehyung terdengar meyakinkan dan Jungkook tersenyum miring, seolah meremehkan keputusan kekasihnya. Namun dirinya mengangguk, mengiyakan ajakan putus dari kekasih yang selalu menemaninya setiap saat._

'' _Baiklah, kalau itu maumu- kita putus, jangan hubungi aku lagi.'' Balas Jungkook membuang kotak pemberian mantan kekasihnya, karna baginya itu sudah tak penting lagi dan pergi begitu saja tanpa melihat sosok itu untuk terakhir kalinya._

 _Sedangkan, sang wanita bernama Kim Taehyung hanya bisa memasang senyum terbaiknya dan menahan luapan air mata yang berlomba-lomba menuruni pelupuk matanya._

'' _Semoga kau bahagia, Kook-ah'' Ucapnya tulus pada sosok yang sudah pergi menjauh dari tempatnya berpijak._

 _Meninggalkan kenangan dan impian mereka._

 _Kedua netranya memandangi kotak yang isinya sudah berserakan ditanah. Beberapa kali menghela napas untuk meredakan rasa nyeri di dadanya saat jemarinya sibuk memenguti barang-barang yang berserakan didekat kotak yang dilempar Jungkook tadi._

 _Hazelnya menatap lembut benda berbentuk bundar pipih dengan bahan emas putih dan tersenyum tipis. Benda itu adalah cincin. Seingat Taehyung, cincin itu diberikan ketika keduanya lulus dari kuliah. Dimana Jungkook berjanji akan menikahinya. Senyumannya melebar, jari-jari bersihnya sibuk menggali tanah dan menaruh cincin tersebut disana lalu menimbunnya dengan tanah._

'' _Terimakasih Jungkook-ssi.''_

 _._

Kakinya melemas begitu saja setelah ingatan akan perpisahannya dengan Taehyung. Menatap kosong taman didepannya dan tersenyum miring. Sesekali tertawa hambar, menertawai dirinya yang bisa-bisanya mengiyakan ajakan putus dari wanitanya tanpa bertanya terlebih dulu mengenai alasan ia diputus begitu saja.

Seharusnya Jungkook sadar, sudah beberapa bulan lalu Taehyung berubah. Nampak berbeda dan sedikit dingin.

Tatapan dan senyumannya tak lagi sehangat dulu, apalagi genggamannya yang terasa tak seerat dulu.

Seharusnya Jungkook menyadarinya dari awal dan menjelaskan akan apa yang terjadi. Bukannya diam saja menyaksikan perubahan sikap sang kekasih padanya.

Karna Taehyung sudah mengetahui kelakuan bejatnya. Mengenai perselingkuhan dan banyaknya kebohongan yang ia lakukan. Namun wanita yang kini entah pergi kemana terus diam saja dan hanya mengajukan perpisahan padanya.

Semua berawal darinya, apabila tak menuruti nafsu dan mengikuti pikiran bejatnya untuk berselingkuh, mungkin Taehyung masih disampingnya. Masih tersenyum manis, tertawa meski tak ada yang lucu, bertingkah malu-malu ketika digoda, menyikapi segala kebiasaan buruk Jungkook dengan penuh kesabaran dan yang pasti, tak pernah lelah menyemangati dirinya.

Kini hanyalah bayangan dan penyesalan yang menghantui Jungkook. Dirinya tak harus menyalahkan kepergian Taehyung, karna memang semua ini salahnya..

.

.

.

END

a/n: ini gagal hurt/comfort. Gatau, awalnya mau buat tugas cerpen gitu tapi gajadi. Yaudah aku publish aja ya kan dan ini pertama kalinya aku publish ff kookv oneshoot.


End file.
